Broken Routine
by magaly05
Summary: When a routine is broken lifes can change. Inu/Kag. Chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so Kagome and Inuyasha. For once they both have courage to act on their insticts. **

"Ugh, this is as good as it gets." Kagome stared at herself on her full length mirror, satisfied with her look she began putting her makeup away into her black bag.

Today Kagome had chosen a black trousers and a gray blouse, her hair was left flowing, like a black sea that streamed down her back. Adding at the last minute some lip balm, she began her habitual morning of dressing up and making sure she was immaculate, heading over to the train station, hoping to see _him_, and going to work.

During the last month she had fallen into an unbreakable routine, not that she minded, every morning the train ride to work was the high point of her day.

-Flash Back-

_**The ritual began one morning in early February when she, as she did every day, boarded the train. Occupying a place near the front was a celestial vision; there sitting was a man, no more like a bish**__**ōnen, his skin was creamy and his face was **__**stunning the experience was like staring at sunset, peaceful. His eyes were like sweet honey that engulfed her soul and made her lose herself. That hair, he had never seen hair like that. It was so long and resembled strands of silver moon light. After she broke the initial trance, she slowly made her way, it has seemed like ages past before she finally took her seat cattycorner to him. Little did Kagome know that it was that moment that would dictate her way of thinking and her actions for the months to come. Every morning after that she made sure to look perfect maybe one day he would notice her as much as she noticed him.**_

Kagome made her way to the plat form; she was in the middle of an argument with herself when the train arrived. _"Maybe I'll do it today; yes I'm going to ask him for his name. Ugh no I'm not, maybe if I was prettier, or special, maybe if I looked like the girls that I'm sure are always around him. But no, I can't ask his name. –sigh-" _With that final thought Kagome boarded the train and took her usual seat and every so often she casually looked his way.

The usher made his way toward the gorgeous male, wait where was the usual usher?

"Mr. Takahashi! How are you this morning?"

"Come on Shippo, you know better. It's Inuyasha, just Inuyasha. None of this Mr. Takahashi stuff."

"_Inuyasha… wow a name suited for a Prince." _Kagome could not help but eavesdrop.

His voice was angelic, as if someone took a divine creature and placed him on earth._ "How dreamy, his voice is just what I had imagined it would be."_

Shyly Shippo restated his previous question. "How are you… Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sheepishly yawned and stretched his hands over his head. "I'm good, nothing too exciting, you know how it is. All work not enough fun."

At this time Inuyasha looked over towards Kagome, she locked eyes with him. Kagome closed her eyes and Inuyasha with a sigh looked away and broke eye contact.

"_He looked over at me! Oh wow!"_ Kagome then felt self-conscious, so she shrunk down in to her seat.

Thankfully for her at that moment she reached her destination, and got off the train. Kagome walked away from the platform with out a backwards glance, if she had turned back she would have noticed two amber orbs watching her walk away.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll ask her for her name." With a sigh Inuyasha saw the reason for his daily train trips walk away.

**A/N: Ok... I had to re-upload the chapter to correct some mistakes. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Last Chapter: "Maybe tomorrow I'll ask her for her name." With a sigh Inuyasha saw the reason for his daily train trips walk away.

**A/N: Ok so originally it was supposed to be a oneshot, but for some reason when I uploaded it, I only posted half of it. So here's the rest of it. ENJOY! and please R&R**

Kagome stood infront of a towering building, she was waiting for Sango, her best friend. They both worked as receptionists for Masuda Enterprises, and Kagome couldn't wait to tell her friend what had happened that morning.

"Ohayou!" Sango appeared around the corner, always beening so full of energy, she was naturally excited.

"Hey Sango! I have great news, well for me it's great news." Kagome could not stop smiling as she greeted her best friend.

"O...k... well shoot. Whats going on?" They both started walking into the building, it wasn't until they were inside the elevator that Kagome finally revealing the morning events.

"Well I saw my tenshi again..."

"No! Really?!" Sango's sarcastic tone would have irriated Kagome if it had not been that she was uncontrollaby happy. "Come on Kags that's not anything new, you see _your tenshi_ every morning, well atleast monday thru friday."

"Inuyasha." Just being able to say his name left a sweet taste in Kagomes mouth.

Sango's jaw dropped. "You asked him his name?! Congrats I didn't know you had it in you. I mean I always tho..."

"I didn't." Kagome's intrerruption threw her best friend off a little. Seeing her friends dumbfounded look Kagome explained. -inhale- "I didn't ask him, I over heard his name." -sigh- Kagome then realized that by now she should have had courage to ask for his name instead of waiting to overhear it.

Sango saw her friends angst and tried to cheer her up. "Well atleast you know his name now." Flashing her friend a genuine smile she nudged her friend. "So... are you going to stop calling him tenshi?"

"No. Just because I know his name doesn't mean he's no longer an angel." Once again Kagome's mind was instantly intoxicated by thoughts of the bishōnen on the train. If Inuyasha was a drug, then Kagome was addicted. The rest of the day Kagome incouraged herself until she had decided that she would attempt to speak to the mysterious man tomorrow morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day eventhough it was her day off Kagome put alot more effort into looking perfect. She had decided to take advantage of the fact that she didn't have to work to try and speak to him; this way if something went wrong she would have a whole day to get over it before returning to hair was in large romantic curls, she had brought her bangs foward to frame her face; deciding to go for a natural look and did not apply too much make up. After spending almost a half hour debating about her attire, she selected a black, below the knee, Boho skirt (the best one she owned, atleast in her opinion) and a white beaded tank top.

-sigh- "Well I tried my best, I hope I get his attention." With that Kagome left her apartment and headed towards a different plat form. She was late so she knew that there was no way she would make it to her original boarding spot. _"No problem, I'll just catch it on the next stop."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Guess she didn't make it today. Could it be her day off? Ugh. I was really hoping to catch her name today." _Inuyasha mentally slapped himself for not asking approaching her the day before. Inuyasha decided he would get off at the next platform; there was no point in remaining on the train. The raven haired girl was the only reason why every weekday he refused to take a more direct way to work and chose to take the train. For about a month now he would debate about talking to her, but he never managed to summon the nerve to approach her.

As the train approached the platform Inuyasha was about to get up from his seat when he saw her in the crowd outside of his window. _"There you are Bishoujo." _He took his seat once again, and this time he prayed to Kami that he wouldn't blow it and say something, and endup looking like a baka.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Kagome was also imploring to Kami to make her dauntless. _"Deep breaths Kagome, deep breaths."_

As she boarded the train she couldn't help but smile, she was going to talk to the tenshi that had invaded her thoughts for so long.

Inuyasha saw her smile and never had she looked more breathtaking. _"-inhale- This is no time to get timid Inuyasha. You will not back down until you talk to her." _Not that Inuyasha was insecure, he knew that he was an attractive guy, but he couldn't help but bet anxious at the thought of being rejected. _"She might have a boyfriend. Well lets hope she doesn't."_

Kagome took her usual seat, this was going to be more difficult than she thought. As the train departed she thought that maybe this wasn't a good idea. Especially after he looked at her and she felt like his sight set her ablaze. Unfortunately her lips didn't get the memo about calling everything off.

Suddenly her lips awoke, and pronounced his name with a slight studder. "Inu...Inuya..sha..."

_"Oh Kami! Why, why did it come out like that. He problably thinks I'm a dumb little girl." _No need to say that Kagome felt like dying. _"Kill me. Kill me now."_ Kagome wanted to get away, run away as fast as possible.

When Inuyasha heard his name he smiled. _"She knows my name."_ Inuyasha was satisfied that she had taken the time to figure out his name. He looked at her and saw that she was almost in the border of tears. He approached her and reached for her arm when he noticed she was about to walk away.

Suddenly time slowed down. Inuyasha leaned towards her and whispered so that no one else could hear. "I don't know you yet and I was already begining to miss you when you didn't board this morning." His voice was soothing and caring, Kagome could not help but turn to look at him. "Every morning I choose this train in hopes of seeing you one more time. Please don't leave now that you finally talked to me."

Kagome was nervous but his confession gave her a new air of determination. He held her hand as they approached a tunnel that turned off the light. With shaky hands she found his face and turned bold for once. Kagome leaned in and gave him a light kiss on his lips. With that they both gave eachother their hearts. Their lifes changed with the breaking of a routine.

**A/N: What do you think? Originally a oneshot, but you tell me if I should make more chapters. PLEASE R&R**


End file.
